J'te l'dis quand même
by Ten'shi Dray
Summary: Songfic. Os. Harry fui le monde sorcier apres avoir tué voldemort et se retrouve dans le monde moldu ou il devient chanteur.HPDM


**Titre:J'te l'dis quand même**

**Auteur: Arwen94**

**Genre: romance, song fic**

**Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient toujours à Mme JKR, et la chanson appartient à Patrick Bruel.**

**Note de l'auteur: Un énorme bisous à Surimi pour son aide car sinon je n'aurai pu poster ce chap!**

**Avertissement: Cet Os parle d'une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes donc si ça ne vous plais pas et bien moi je vous ai pas demandé de lire, alors hop on revient en arrière et on ne lis pas!**

**J'te l'dis quand même**

"En scène dans 3 min Harry"

Harry se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, tenta une énième fois de plaquer ses cheveux, respira un grand coup et se leva, prêt à affronter la mythique scène de l'Olympia. À chaque pas qu'il faisait et qui le rapprochait de la scène, il sentait pulser son coeur de plus en plus fort aux sons des cris des jeunes filles qui hurlaient son prénom dans la salle. Il salua quelques personnes et arriva bien trop vite à son goût devant le rideau qui le séparait du public, constitué principalement de jeunes filles . Il sortit une photo de sa poche de pantalon en cuir, celui qui il le savait, faisait craqué toutes les jeunes filles, et regarda intensément la personne qui le fixait et lui envoyait des bisous et lui faisait des clins d'oeil. C'était le seul souvenir qui lui restait de son monde, le souvenir d'un passé bien trop lourd. Il rangea cette photo dans sa poche en ravalant les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler le long de ses joues.

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut son manager la main levée baissant un à un ses doigts pour indiquer le décompte du levé de rideau. Après une dernière inspiration, Harry vit le rideau doucement lui révéler une scène immense remplie de jeunes filles. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il se le demandait encore... Un mage noir...Un meutre...ces mains qui avaient tuées...Le statut de héros trop dur à porter pour un jeune homme de 19 ans...Les amis morts aux combats...Alors il avait tout simplement fui ce monde pour tout oublier. Oublier... Oublier les cris des gens agonisant, terrassés par les mangemorts... Oublier tous ses amis, sa famille morte par cette guerre...Oublier le sourire et le regard gris de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé... Pourquoi l'avait-il quitter? Ça il l'avait oublier aussi, mais son sourire, ses yeux emplis de désir dès qu'il appercevait son amour entrer dans une pièce, ses gémissements, sa douce voix qui répétait son nom comme une littanie incessante, son odeur enivrante. Tout ce qui faisait Drago Malfoy, non, il était incapable de l'oublier et tout le hantait. Jour et nuit il ne pensait qu'à lui... de la peau diaphane pressée contre la peau mate, de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors il était arrivé dans le monde moldu, en France dans la magnifique ville de Paris. Et un jour à une terrasse de café, alors qu'il chantait à tue-tête une chanson des années 80 ses écouteurs fixés sur ses oreilles, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança et lui proposa de venir faire des essais de chansons dans son studio car il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi envoutante. Et maintenant Harry était une star auprès des jeunes filles de 15 - 20 ans avec ses chansons romantiques.

Les filles hurlaient à s'en casser la voix mais il ne les voyait pas à demi aveuglé par les lumières qui emplissaient la scène.

"Bonjour Paris" cria t'il dans son micro faisant rugir les filles encore plus.

En bas les jeunes filles se serraient contre les rembardes pour être le plus près de la star. Certaines étaient évacuées par les vigiles car elles tombaient dans les pommes à cause de la chaleur ou de la pression contre les barrières.

Les chansons se suivirent, toutes reprises par le public comme une seule et même voix. Harry aurait eu du mal à raconter ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, cette communion avec le public, toutes ces personnes qui s'étaient déplacé pour l'entendre chanter, oui ça comptait énormément pour lui. Avant c'était à Drago qu'il chantait et dédiais toutes ses chansons. Et à vrai dire c'était encore le cas. Ce soir il ne chantait que pour une seule personne qui n'était pourtant pas dans la salle. Où pouvait-il bien être son apollon blond? Peut-être dans les bras d'un autre jeune homme. Le coeur de Harry se serra à cette pensée. Non c'était beaucoup trop douloureux de penser à ca. Avait-il réussi à oublier tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble quand Harry lui-même n'y parvenait pas? Et ce soir plus que jamais il y pensait. Car l'heure approchait, le moment fatidique... Allait-il réussir à chanter cette chanson qui était si éprouvante pour lui?

Ce n'est pas comme si Drago pouvait l'entendre après tout, et puis cela l'aiderait peut être à tourner la page.

Enfin le moment fatidique arriva... Harry regarda le public puis baissa les yeux.

"La prochaine chanson et qui sera la dernière est nouvelle. Je la dédie à l'homme qui compte le plus pour moi, et j'espère que s'il entend cette chanson il comprendra qu'elle lui est totalement dédiée."

------------------------------------------

Dans le fond de la salle deux yeux gris se fermèrent. Alors il avait tourné la page, il l'avait oublié. Comment avait il pu?

Un murmure à peine retenue dans la salle remplie de noir où quelques briquets vascillaient lentement comme un magnifique ciel étoilé par un soir d'été:

"Ces instants resteront gravés à jamais dans mon esprit Harry. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie et je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu mérites et que je n'ai pu t'apporter."

Et il commenca a partir...Jusqu'a ce qu'il entende les premières notes du piano remplir la salle.

Ouaou... Harry joue toujours aussi bien du piano. Avant c'était pour moi qu'il en jouait. Il s'asseyait sur le tabouret et moi je le regardais ébahis sans jamais me lasser de sa douce voix qui se marriait mélodieusement aux notes du piano. C'était dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte d'à quel point il m'aimait. Et là je me mettais à rêver tout simplement de nous, de notre avenir. Ho Harry si tu savais comment tu me manques...

" **_On aurait pu se dire tout ça_**

**_Ailleurs qu'au café d'en bas_**"

Quoiiiii? Alors Harry a emmené son nouveau petit ami dans notre café? Drago resta désemparé et décida de rester un peu plus pour écouter Harry chanter cette chanson même s'il savait que cela le détruirait.

" **_Que t'allais peut-être partir_**

**_Et p'têt' même pas revenir_**"

Moi j'aurais voulu revenir tu sais, c'est toi qui a fui. D'ailleurs était-ce moi ou ce monde que tu fuyais? Peut être étais ce tout simplement les deux...

" **_Mais en tout cas c'qui est sûr _**

_**C'est qu'on pouvait en rire**_

_**Alors on va s'quitter comme ça**_

**_Comme des cons devant le café d'en bas_**"

Oui c'est vrai qu'on s'était quittés là? Et oui on a été trop cons. J'avais trop d'orgueil pour te demander de rester. Mais...attends...c'est exactement comme nous...on s'est quittés. Harry est-ce que ce garcon c'est moi? Celui qui compte le plus pour toi? Non, je suppose que je dois rêver.

" **_Comme dans une série B, on est tous les deux mauvais_**

**_On s'est moqué tellement de fois des gens qui faisaient ça_**."

Mais...oui c'est ce qu'on faisait on adorait se moquer des couples ridicules qui s'engueulaient sans aucune raison. Ho Harry pourtant je n'ose y croire. Alors tu...j'ai soudain très mal à la tête. Beaucoup trop d'idées qui se bouscule dans ma tête. Je lève la tête et ose enfin te regarder. Tu es assis sur ton tabouret et tu regardes un point fixe les yeux perdus dans le vague..Tu regardes...cet endroit sur le piano où je m'asseyais pour t'entendre jouer.

" **_Mais j'trouve pas de refrain à notre histoire_**

**_Tous les mots qui m'viennent sont dérisoires_**"

Non Harry, dis les moi. Chantent les moi, ces mots qui me manquent tant.

" **_J'sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dit_**

**_Mais j'te l'dis quand même..._**"La voie de Harry se cassa légèrement sur ce dernier mot. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et mourra sur sa lèvre..." **_je t'aime_**"

Seul dans son coin, Drago se mis à pleurer doucement. Tous ce temps perdu bêtement. Tant d'amour gâché. Pourquoi?

" **_J'voulais quand même te dire merci_**

_**Pour tout le mal qu'on s'est pas dit**_

_**Certains rigolent déja, je m'en fous j'les aimais pas!**_

_**On avait l'air trop bien, y'en a qui supportent pas!**_

_**Mais j'trouve pas de refrain à notre histoire **_

_**Tous les mots qui m'viennent sont dérisoires**_

_**J'sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dis**_

_**Mais j'te l'dis quand même**_

_**Moi aussi je t'aime**_

_**J'sais bien qu' j' l'ai trop dis**_

_**Mais j'te l'dis quand même**_

**_Drago...je t'aime_**"

La foule se mit à hurler et à acclamer le chanteur qui avait ému leur coeur. Mais Harry se leva et couru les larmes ruisselant. Il pensait que ce dernier hommage lui enlèverait le poids qu'il avait sur le coeur mais il n'avait fait que l'alourdir. Il avait même cru sentir la présence de son amour mais il se rendait bien compte que c'était impossible et ça lui déchirait le coeur. Le rideau se ferma et le public réclama une dernière chanson qui, ne venant pas, se résigna et commenca à vider la salle.

Harry poussait loin de lui toutes les personnes qui tentaient de lui parler ou de s'approcher. Non c'était trop dur il ne pouvait pas...il ne pouvait plus faire semblant que tout allait bien quand tout son monde s'était écroulé le jour où ils s'étaient quittés. Il ouvrit la porte de sa loge et la referma avec brutalité puis se laissa glisser le long d'elle jusqu'au sol. Là il se recroquevilla, mit la tête dans ses genoux et pleura tout ce qu'il pouvait. Puis il releva la tête et apercu une magnifique rose rouge accrochée au miroir avec un fil de soie rouge retenant un petit papier. Harry se leva doucement puis le saisit et lu les trois mots inscrits en lettre d'or.

" Je t'aime"

Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine de son ancien amant et de son amour de toujours. Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva perdu dans un océan de gris. Il essaya de prononcer un mot mais un doigt se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres.

" Tu as déja tout dit"

Le doigt laissa place à deux lèvres. Le langage du corps est parfois plus important que tout le reste, et ce soir là tout avait déja été dit. Et avec pour seule témoin une jolie petite rose rouge, ils se promettèrent de ne jamais se quitter. Ce soir là, dans cette loge, un petit être commenca à naître dans le ventre d'un futur papa, et ce qui est sur c'est qu'il fera la joie de ses deux parents. La preuve d'un amour éternel et sincère, le commencement d'une vie nouvelle sous le signe de l'amour.

**Note de la béta: ça vous a plut? non? menteuses, va! vous savez quoi? l'avantage de ce site, c'est qu'on vous demande pas de payer pour lire les fics publiées, non... mais par contre on vous laisse à disposition la possiblité de récompenser l'auteur avec des reviews, et les reviews c'est vraiment la drogue des auteurs ( surtout pour Arwen mais chut faut pas le dire trop fort elle va entendre sinon). Alors si vous avez aimé cet OS, ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes pour illuminer la journée de son auteur. Merci d'avance elle appréciera.**


End file.
